What Parents Will Do, Children Will Do
What Parents Will Do, Children Will Do (Ka Hana a ka mākua, o ka hana no ia a keiki) is the 23rd episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Five-0 take on the mob when a former boss is killed and Junior’s friend Cammy Lin is on the run after witnessing the hit. Plot McGarrett had been concerned enough about his dog Eddie to take him to the vet on tonight’s all-new episode “Hawaii Five-0”. Eddie had gotten shot not that long ago. He seemed to be recovering and hadn’t been licking at his new stitches, but McGarrett thought he wasn’t acting like himself and so he took him to the vet. The vet was a friendly guy and he cleared Eddie. He said he thought Eddie was still just readjusting to everyday life and so he was more concerned about McGarrett than he was about Eddie. Eddie knew when to make time for himself and the vet thought McGarrett should learn how to do the same. The commander was suffering from a mild cold and it was clear he needed some rest and relaxation. The vet recommended golf. It was a nice way to past time and McGarrett shouldn’t have gotten so offended by the idea. McGarrett said that he didn’t have time for things like golf because of his work when in actuality he had been a little dismissive of the pastime and hadn’t wanted to slow down. Or, it is the case, feel like slowing down. McGarrett loved the challenge and so he had been happy when Danny interrupted his impromptu physical. Danny may have been the source of most of McGarrett’s stress though he wouldn’t have interrupted unless there was a case and so McGarrett asked him what he found. Danny told him that the body of Mei Lin had been found that morning. She was an acupuncturist and was very well-considered in the community in Chinatown, so it hadn’t made sense that someone would kill her. Mei Lin was an elderly woman. She had no known enemies and had actually been found murdered not far from her shop. The team couldn’t see why anyone would want her dead and so they went to her shop hoping to find answers there. They spoke with Mei’s landlord and he hadn’t known why anyone would hurt her either yet he had known where her appointment book was located because he said she made a lot of home visits and so the team used that to find out who was her last patient. Her last patient turned out to be Tommy Boyle. Boyle had been a part of the Irish mafia scene back in Boston and he reportedly killed himself on the same night that Mei was murdered. And that was just too much of a coincidence. Another thing that was supposed to be a coincidence and wasn’t was the fact Mei’s daughter was missing. Cammy Lin had been her mother’s protégé and she would go with her mother on jobs so that she could learn first-hand. So her going missing from what looked like the appointment from hell had left everyone concerned. They had Boyle body turned over to Noelani and had asked Noelani to run an autopsy to see whether or not Boyle had killed himself. They also went to Boyle’s wake and spoke with his son Connor Boyle. The young man was clearly agitated by their presence and they thought it was because of his loss. His father had been quite a big personality and Connor hadn’t hidden the fact that it was hard to fill Boyle’s shoes. Connor had been angry and so he talked to Five-0 about his dad. His dad had been diagnosed with cancer the day after moving to the island and then spent the last eighteen months dying in pain. Boyle actually should have died much sooner except he somehow he lived for an additional six months thanks to alternative medicine and so there was no way someone looking into ways to survive could have killed himself. McGarrett and Danny had asked Connor about his father’s enemies and Connor hadn’t been able to name anyone. He also hadn’t been able to help them locate Cammy. Cammy was still missing and so the guys went over to her apartment to find clues on her whereabouts when funnily enough they ran into Junior. Junior had been in her apartment and he claimed he was looking for Cammie, just like the guy waiting outside in a car. Junior had even gone out to the car and forcibly dragged out the man spying on the apartment because he wanted to know what the man wanted with Cammy. Cammy was a friend of Junior’s and she left a message on his phone saying she was in trouble. She said her phone was dying and that she needed his help. Junior, however, hadn’t gotten that message until much later because he had been screening Cammy’s phone calls. She was Layla’s best friend and she had tried reaching him out to him a few weeks back because she wanted to check up on him. Junior had known she would ask about his ex-girlfriend breaking up with him and he hadn’t wanted to talk about it. That’s why Junior had screened her phone calls and he blamed himself when he found out she had been in trouble. He thought he could have helped when she needed it and so he went extra hard to the man spying on her apartment. The guy was identified as George Thomas who was a muscle for hire and George had been there only to grab Cammy, but he hadn’t found her and so Junior went back to looking for her. He knew Cammy better than most and so he followed a lead he had on her until he found her with Tani acting as his backup. The two had reassured Cammy that she was safe and were talking her into coming in to give testimony when a few more cars showed up at the scene. It had been Connor and his men who were trying to shut Cammy up because they knew Cammy must have learned the truth. Cammy had been there when Connor killed his father. Connor had drugged his father with a paralytic and had then staged a suicide because he had gotten tired of waiting for his father to die naturally. His father had promised to fund his idea and had then changed his mind, so Connor killed his father to get his hands on the money and he hadn’t realized his father’s acupuncture ran late until heard Cammy on the stairs. That’s when Connor and his men pursued Cammy and her mother and Mei Lin sacrificed herself to ensure that her daughter got away. So Junior and Tani knew they were going to have a hard time protecting Cammy only they got help. The rest of their team had figured Connor was their guy when his other money source informed them about Boyle rescinding his offer to his son. Connor it seems had been too impatient to prove to the world that he was better than his father and could do things differently though in his rush to do that he gave Five-0 plenty of evidence… … and that with the newly rescued Cammy’s testimony meant he would be serving time for two homicides and attempted murder. * Steve's dog Eddie went to the Animal Clinic of Honolulu. * Junior Reigns who met his former classmate Cammy Lin. * Danny Williams was forced into do some fight training. * It reveals that Conor killed his father with the gun. * At the end, Junior and his classmate Cammy went to her mother's funeral. Notes * John McGarrett was mentioned, but does not appear. * Steve McGarrett was shown to be able to read Chinese. * Lou Grover used to be a boxer. * Danny Williams was forced into do some fight training. * Steve McGarrett can read and speak Chinese/MandarinPilot (episode) and knows at least conversational JapaneseMa Ke Kahakai . Deaths Death Count * Conor killed Mei Lin * Tommy Boyle * Junior Reigns killed 5 people (including 1 Bodyguard) * Tani Rey killed 3 people Quotes Dr. Shaw: Eddie, you want a treat? Danny Williams: Doc, what? He didn't get a treat? He wasn't a good boy? Did he pee on the floor? He bite you? What'd he do? Danny Williams: What, uh what did he say? Steve McGarrett: He said I should take up golf to reduce stress. Danny Williams: Oh, yes, that-that that would work, for sure. Steve McGarrett: The idea of beating you with a five iron sounds pretty relaxing. Steve McGarrett: Tommy Boyle. Danny Williams: That's a wise guy from Boston, moved out here a couple years ago. He's a big-shot guy, right? Steve McGarrett: Danny, if it's the same Tommy Boyle, we got trouble. Danny Williams: Why? Steve McGarrett: Danny, you get the exact same HPD daily briefs each morning that I do, do you not? Danny Williams: I do, uh, but I also feed, uh, two children and take them to school. Plus, I don't like to read Danny Williams: Have you ever heard the expression, “As welcome as a cop at an Irish mobster's wake”? Steve McGarrett: No, That's not an expression. You just made that up. Danny Williams: I did just make it up. Jin Leung: You appear to be an intelligent young man. Danny Williams: Thanks. Jin Leung: But when you open your mouth, the effect disappears. Jin Leung: Your father, I knew, so you may stay. You may sit down. Danny Williams: Thank you. Jin Leung: Not you. You go to the back row and be quiet. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: If it's any consolation, I'd rather it was me who was gonna take this beating, all right, but he chose you. Danny Williams: I'm sorry. Did you say ‘beating’? I'm not taking a beating. Steve McGarrett: Hey, stop talking. You're embarrassing me now. I'm embarrassing you? Steve McGarrett: Come on, let's go. Let's go. Danny Williams: Don't touch me ever. Lou Grover: What'd you do, take the scenic route or something? L'Danny Williams:' long story short-- this idiot made me get into a kung fu fight with another idiot. Tani Rey: Ugh, I want to come with you guys next time. You have more fun. Tani Rey: That's not what she wanted. She wanted you to live. Trivia * Despite being credited Ian Anthony Dale, Jorge Garcia, Taylor Wily and Dennis Chun do not appear. Cast |Cammy Lin |Cindy Chu |Junior's classmate from high school, and Mei Lin's daughter. |- |Mei Lin |Karen Huie |Cammy Lin's mother, and murder victim |- |Conor Boyle |Bryce McBratnie |Tommy Boyle's son |- |Tommy Boyle |Randy Thompson |Irish mobster, and Conor Boyle's father |- |Jin Leung |James Hong |The boss of China Town |- |Dr. Shaw |Will Sasso |Steve's vet. |- |Dr. Wai |Dann Seki |Mei Lin's landlord |- |George Thomas |Bob Smith |Muscle for hire, low-level felon, multiple arrests |- |Bodyguard |Sam Bass |Bodyguard Steve knocked out References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 8 (2010)